The present invention relates to multiple nut capacity socket wrenches.
Standard impact socket wrenches are currently used to attach and remove nuts on automobile wheels by placing the socket over the nut, unscrewing the nut, and then removing the nut from the tool. Using currently available socket tools, nuts are attached by initially screwing on the nut by hand and then using the socket tool to completely screw on the nut. This process currently used to change nuts on automobile tires and other devices requires much handling and is thus time consuming, and there is a risk that a nut, after being unscrewed, will be lost.
In addition, the entire standard impact socket wrench usually must be replaced after 8 to 12 months of continuous use. Because a wheel lug nut is recessed into the rim of the tire, only the "hex" part of the nut protrudes for the wrench to access. Therefore, when the nuts are unscrewed using an impact gun, all of the "breaking" impact force of the wrench is applied to the tip of the nut barrel, causing the very tip of the nut barrel to receive extreme wear during use.
It therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple nut socket tool that automatically stores each nut as it is unscrewed and then either allows all of the nuts that are stored in the tool to be ejected from the tool or allows the nuts to be attached to studs on the wheel by positioning the tool against the stud and spinning on the nut.
It is an additional object to provide a socket tool that has a roller grip assembly that moves longitudinally along the body of the tool and rotates relative to the tool body, allowing an operator to grip the tool and to control the movement of nuts into and out of the tool.
It is a further object to provide a multiple nut socket tool that has a replaceable insert tip, allowing the area of extreme wear to be replaced without replacing the entire tip.